All the King's Men
by A. Lynne
Summary: Eleven days before Reid's Ascension, the Sons are pulled into the land of Sarda, a world in which the two greatest Evils ever seen, lurk. With the world's fate upon their shoulders, will they defeat the Evils? And make it out alive? Longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** All the King's Men

**Author:** A. Lynne

**Rating: **T

**Warning(s): **Character death(s), violence, some adult content, language and situations

**Timeline: **Caleb and Pogue have already Ascended

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything in here that you recognize. Any other names, events, places, etc. that are unfamiliar to you have been created by me

**Summary: **The four sons of Ipswitch never thought it possible that they could determine a whole world's future. But eleven days before Reid's Ascension, they are pulled into Sarda, a world filled with magical creatures, angry and frightened humans, and the two greatest Evils that this world has ever seen. With literally the world's fate resting upon their shoulders, will they be able to defeat the Evils? And more importantly, will they make it out alive? Join the boys as they make their way through the coldest of forests, across hottest of deserts, and face problems (both physical and psychological) that one could only _dream_ of.

**A/N:** This is an AU fic. The boys still have their Powers, Caleb and Sarah are still together (as are Pogue and Kate), however the Chase ordeal which happened in the movie, did not and will not occur in this story.

* * *

**Chapter One: **_The Beginning_

**-**

**December 31, 2006**

There were times – not many, but a few – when Caleb felt an imminent, weighted dread telling him that something bad was going to happen.

Like the time, years ago, when the 4 sons of Ipswich and their families got together over the Christmas holiday: Caleb had stood on the snowy ground watching, laughing as Pogue, then 10 years old, Reid, also 10, and Tyler, 9 years old (but, as he constantly reminded everyone: only 3 months younger than Reid), chase each other gleefully in a game of tag. And then, suddenly, just like now, he was hit with the most horrible sort of anxiety and panic that he'd ever felt, and Caleb nearly stumbled to the ground from the shock. He was terrified – knew something absolutely _horrible_ was going to happen – and that's why only moments later, when Pogue tripped over a root, lost consciousness and broke his arm in 3 places, Caleb felt utterly to blame. Had he warned his friends of his sensation, the incident could have been completely avoided.

And now, 9 years later on New Year's Eve, Caleb stood against Paul Daley's livingroom wall, tense and watching as his friends danced away the night to the pounding music, occasionally sipping alcohol from the plastic cups in their hands, and not having a care in the world.

"Haha, Emily, _relax_, baby doll."

Caleb turned and saw Reid leaning into a tall and attractive girl (one of which he had never seen before), his hands brushing up her sides and up to her breasts. Reid grinned toothily and leaned in to kiss her neck, but with a quick and unexpected shove, he was pushed backwards and nearly tripped over the rug beneath him.

"Jerk!" The girl's eyes were dark and glaring, her hands planted firmly on her full hips, "I've spent all day, _all night_ with you, and you can't even remember my name!"

Reid held out his hand, attempting to make a gesture that would calm her down, but it only looked as though he was swatting away a fly. Caleb could tell he was _drunk_.

"But _Emily_ – "

"Amy! My name is Amy! You just think I'm a quick fuck, don't you? Well, guess again, asshole! Go fuck yourself." She then threw her beer cup at Reid's feet, grabbed her purse from the corner of the room, and a few seconds later, Caleb heard the front door slam shut with surprising strength.

Reid just stood there a moment, oblivious to his friend's who had watched the whole thing out of the corner of their eyes, looking a little shocked, then he walked over to Caleb. Leaning against the wall, he watched the others continue to dance, and said to his friend, voice slurring a bit,

"I coulda swore her name was Emily."

Caleb let out a frustrated sigh. It was a little disconcerting to see how poorly Reid treated women.

"You're drunk, Reid. You hooked up with Emily two nights ago. Amy is Emily's best friend."

There was a slight pause, then his friend emitted a small "oh", which was barely heard over the music.

Returning his gaze to the dance floor (or, in this case, the living room rug), Caleb saw Pogue and Kate, holding each other and swaying together in time with the beat, a display of utmost affection written upon their faces. To the left of them, Tyler was leaning shyly into a petite but pretty girl, his face close to hers so that he could listen to her speak. It was with a bit – only a small bit – of jealousy that Caleb watched them. Sarah had left hours ago to be with her mother as it approached midnight, and now here he was – stuck with a drunk and sulking Reid.

"Uh, Caleb?"

Caleb turned to Reid, who he now noticed had turned a small yet sickeningly shade paler. His eyes were glazed over now more than ever, and looked as though he was going to keel over at any second. The dread Caleb had felt in his stomach earlier returned tenfold. He felt a rush of adrenaline rush to his toes.

"Are you okay, Reid?"

"I need…I need…" Reid gulped, eyes searching the room in what Caleb could only assume to be a door to a toilet.

Not knowing where the nearest bathroom was, Caleb dragged Reid by the elbow out into the backyard, where the blonde proceeded to heave into the nearest set of bushes.

"Is Reid okay?"

Caleb looked over his shoulder and saw that Tyler had followed them outside. The youngest son looked worriedly over to his best friend, who at the moment, had regained control of his stomach, yet still knelt, panting.

"He's fine," Caleb said with distinct displeasure doused across his words. Admittingly so, he was getting tired of Reid's constant antics, "Just drunk."

"Are you sure – "

"Yes, Tyler. Look at him."

There was not a moments pause before Reid responded, defiantly, "No… _Not_ drunk."

Caleb sighed, "Reid – "

"Is everything alright out here?" Pogue had walked through the doorway, a look of concern on his face. He stepped next to Tyler, "Did I miss something?"

"No, Pogue. Reid is drunk and throwing up. That's all you missed."

"_Not_ _drunk_." The blonde's hand came to brush away his sweaty bangs as he looked up to his friends. Slowly, he stood up, seemingly in an attempt to size-up Caleb.

Caleb sighed once more and lifted his eyebrow. "Oh? Than what are you?"

"It's…It's something different." He swayed a little as he spoke. Caleb noticed his hand trembling as he pushed away another stray lock of hair.

"Do you think it could be because of his Ascension?" Tyler asked, taking a step forward. He had noticed Reid's distress and was ready to be the first to catch him if he fell.

"He still has 11 days," Caleb answered him, "That's not possible."

"You know, Caleb… I haven't been feeling that well, either." Tyler trailed off, his hand going up to massage his temple.

"What the hell did they put in the drinks?" Pogue was kneading his stomach, and was now bent over slightly at the waist.

Caleb frowned and looked at him, who, like Reid, looked incredibly dizzy. He thought it an oddity when his own head began throbbing, and he winced.

"C-Caleb?" Tyler called out to him, sounding unusually sick, but he took no notice. A tingling sensation gripped his toes and started moving upwards.

"C-Caleb?"

There was a loud thump, but he did not realize that it was Reid's body hitting the ground, for he himself was falling too.

Without knowing what was really happening, he let himself fall into unconsciousness.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy, and please review!**

_-A.Lynne_

* * *

Tyler was the first to wake.

He was lying on his stomach; knees curled into his chest. A pounding headache was immediately upon him, and it was confusing for he didn't remember drinking any alcohol last time he was awake.

Slowly (ever so slowly), he opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Pogue's slack face.

What in the _hell_ had happened?

But the events of the previous night dawned on him - Reid's sickness, his own headache, Pogue clutching his stomach…

"Ungh…" A low groan was emitted from behind him. He recognized Caleb's voice immediately, "What the…?"

"Caleb?" Tyler rolled onto his other side so as to face his friend. His body felt too weak to move more than this.

"Baby boy? Are you okay?" Caleb asked him.

Tyler nodded. But he did not feel it. Turning onto his side had given him the chance to see his surroundings. And it scared him.

He did not recognize this place. From what he could tell, it was a deep forest; there were trees he did not recognize - its bark thick and crimson, trunks the size of the largest redwood. The sky above him could not be seen through the thick canopy of leaves. And then Tyler realized why he felt so cold: a thin layer of frost covered the grassy path that they lied on. A soft rustle in a nearby set of bushes made his eyes dart to them, but he saw nothing.

"…Tyler? _Tyler_?" Caleb was calling him.

Tyler recovered from his stupor and looked at Caleb once more, "Yeah?"

"Where are the others?" Caleb seemed to be just as weak as he had been, for he had yet to move.

With all the strength he could muster, Tyler turned his exhausted body back onto his other side, where he saw Pogue's eyes begin to flutter.

"Pogue?"

Tired eyes peaked out from behind his lashes. He looked around - just as Tyler had - and let out a small groan.

"Pogue?" Caleb called, recognizing the voice of discomfort, "Pogue are you okay?"

"Where the hell are we?" He asked, pushing himself upwards with shaky arms. Tyler, now a little stronger, followed suit.

"We don't know."

"Where's Reid?" Caleb asked, bringing himself up in a half-sit.

Tyler's blood ran cold. He did not see the blonde's body anywhere. "Reid!"

"He's right there." Pogue pointed a few feet away, where the boy lay half-hidden in a pile of underbrush.

Forgetting all of his body's discomfort, Tyler crawled on hands and knees, ignoring - or rather, not even noticing - the pricks from the long, sharply pointed pine-needles littered on the ground, "Reid?"

"_Fuck_." The body, which was facing away from the Sons, slowly began to uncurl itself and turn onto its back. Reid stared almost blankly at the treetops, and only turned his head to look when Tyler - followed by his friends - reached him.

"Where the hell are we?" The blonde slowly pushed himself up level with the others.

Tyler quickly glanced at Caleb, who shrugged, "We don't know."

"Am I dreaming this?"

Pogue shook his head, "No."

Tyler swallowed, unconsciously fiddling with the grass beneath his fingertips, "I've never seen this place before."

"This is nowhere near Ipswitch." Pogue added as he looked around, "We've lived in Mass. all of our lives. It's nothing I've ever seen. And have you seen the size of these _trees_?"

"Caleb," Tyler turned to him, eyes looking only for guidance, "What are we going - "

"Shh!" The oldest's voice was sharp, and he suddenly turned to the right, eyes ablaze, where a small rustling suddenly ceased.

"Caleb?" Reid looked confused as he glanced from him to Tyler and back, obviously oblivious to the strange sound.

"Shh!" Caleb softly repeated. He, quickly followed by the others, pushed himself up onto his feet, ready for any type of attack.

Curling his fists, he stepped forward. "Who's there?"

Caleb's heart nearly stopped when Tyler let out a strangled cry. He whipped around, but stumbled backwards in horror at what he saw.

His friends were pale with terror. Three men - who seemingly appeared out of nowhere - were dressed in onyx black cloaks, and surrounded them, arrows drawn and pointed at their temples. Hoods covered their faces and it shadowed their features so they could not be seen.

"_Do not move._" Caleb realized with a frozen fright that there was a man behind him. Something sharp and pointed was held against his head. An arrow.

"What the fuck do you want!" Reid's voice pierced through the air. Tyler's eyes grew wide at his outburst.

"_Do not speak!_" The cloaked figure closest to Reid pushed the arrow-tip harder against his temple, drawing a droplet of blood.

There was a moment of silence where the only thing that could be heard was the wind and the boys rapid breaths. At last, the pressure of the arrow against Caleb's forehead receded. He knew at this moment - and this moment only - was the only chance they had to get away. He drew his eyes upwards, and nodded slowly to his friends, a fierce gaze in his eyes. They understood immediately.

Smiling to himself, Caleb clenched his fist and readied his Power. He turned suddenly on the spot and –

His hand was caught in mid-air.

Stunned, Caleb tried to shake his fist from the man's grasp, but couldn't.

He couldn't feel his Power.

It was…_gone_.

Behind him, Tyler let out a startled whimper.

The figure holding Caleb pushed him with incredibly power. He felt his body collide with another (from the size, he guessed it to be Pogue's). The next thing his knew, the boys were all standing back to back, surrounded once again by these black-cloaked men.

With a harsh and chilling language, they began to speak to each other. Caleb could feel Tyler shaking beside him.

Finally, the figure to Caleb's left began to speak to them.

"You are the descendants of the Ancient and Powerful bloodline of the Lost World, are you not?

"I…I…"

"_Are you not?_"

With a feeling that he had never felt before, Caleb _knew_ he knew the answer, "Yes."

"Who is your leader?"

Caleb stared at the man who spoke, and shook his head, not understanding the question.

"_Who is the Eldest?_"

Although he did not know the significance behind the question, Caleb took a small step forward. His mind was racing a mile-a-minute as he tried to process the situation, "I am."

With an extraordinary speed, the man in front of him snatched the fabric of his t-shirt and pulled him towards him. He felt cold steel - _a sword_ - against his neck.

The man's mouth was suddenly next to his ear, his breath foul as he spoke, "_We are going to take you to the King's Castle. Do not fight us, do not curse us, and we will not harm your Brothers._"

And then he was pushed forward, held at knife-point, being pushed to a place he didn't know.

_What in the world had just happened?_


End file.
